The purposes of this project are, 1) to evaluate the safety and tolerability of low dose IL-2 in combination with antiretroviral therapy in comparison to antiretroviral therapy alone; 2) to evaluate the effect on CD4 lymphocyte count of IL-2 in combination with antiretroviral therapy in comparison to antiretroviral therapy alone; and, 3) to evaluate the virologic and immunologic effects of IL-2 in combination with antiretroviral therapy in comparison to antiretroviral therapy alone.